pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolution Revolution/Transcript
(We see our heroes dragging Burgundy to their camp.) Burgundy: Let me out of here. Tenebris: Alakazam tighten your binds. Alakazam: Ala Alaka Ala Ka Kazam (Weaving the binds of her fate is actually quite fun for some reason) Tenebris: '''Do you guys have any more questions? '''Athena: I do. Why are you here and what do you want? Burgundy: Him. (She points toward Cilan.) Aphrodite: Ohhhhhhh! I ship it! Burgundy: Since we are done here let me go. (Alakazam binds Burgundy as she starts chasing after Aphrodite.) Burgundy: Why I ought to destroy you. HOW DARE YOU SHIP ME WITH MY RIVAL! Aphrodite: (She giggles.) Aw, but you guys look so cute together! (She suddenly looks confused.) Wait, what? (Pansear was eyeing on a Fire Stone, and simply taps it causing it to evolve into Simisear) Quincy: Whoah, Pansear evolved... Burgundy: Just so you can't stop me. (She pours water on his head as he faints) Burgundy: Go, Stoutland. (Simisear got up and was so infuriated that it lost control and launched rapid Hyper Beams all over.) Quincy: Now look what you did, you made Simisear angry and now it won't listen to Artemis. (Ravena, Meditite, and Quilava looked in concern.) Burgundy: So what, like I care about the little brat. Now, Aphrodite, come here so Scoutland can rip you to pieces. Aphrodite: Oh, Distortion World, no. (She starts getting closer to Cilan.) Quincy: FOR THE LAST TIME! LANGUAGE! (Simisear uses Hyper and it heads towards Athena and Tenebris, but...) Ravena: Darrrr trix! ("Look out!") (Ravena dives in and blocks the attack that was meant for Athena and Tenebris, that she begins to glow from the blast. Athena jumps on Tenebris due to fear) Tenebris: You can get off now. Athena: Oh right. Apologies. Tenebris:'Ravena, are you all right? ''(A faint blue glow rises from the place where Ravena stood, it had a leafy hood covers its head and shoulders, and partially covers its face. Ravena evolved into Decidueye.) '''Aphrodite: Let me check my schedule mhm. Ok so first Tenebris and Athena are now shipped. (Athena and Tenebris turn red as tomatoes) Aphrodite: Secondly, GHOST! Burgundy: AHHHHHHH! Ravena: Deci decidueye decid deci!(I beg your pardon but I can assure you I am not a ghost) Artemis and Tom: Evolution, evolution ,evolution! Tenebris: Somehow I knew you would do that. Ravena: (nods) Decid! (Ravena began to fire an arrow towards Burgundy) Quincy: Ravena's using Spirit Shackle! (Burgundy got spooked that she barely dodged it, then she saw an angry Quincy and Tenebris with Z-Rings on their wrists.) Quincy: Time for your punishment! Burgundy: N-NO!! ANYTHING BUT THAT! (Quincy and Tenebris both active their Z-Rings, Quincy performs a Fire Z-Pose, while Tenebris does a Ghost Z-Pose, emitting power with Quilava and Ravena respectively) Tenebris:'''Time for your end of days, FACE PURGATORY, SINNER! SINISTER ARROW RAID! '''Quincy: Do it, Quilava! INFERNO OVERDIVE!! (Quilava unleashes Inferno Overdrive and Ravena uses Sinister Arrow Raid, which combined into one powerful Z-Move which blasts Stoutland and Burgundy so hard, as the dusk cleared, Burgundy and Stoutland were swirly-eyed on the ground.) Quincy:'' ''(sweat-dropping) I think we overdid it, Tenebris. Tenebris: I don't know why I am doing this to help... Her. I don't know but here goes. (Tenebris hums a song and a flash of light appears.) Tenebris: Hello old friend. Meloetta: Mo Netta (Nice to see you as well.) (Quincy got out her Pokedex) Quincy's Pokedex: Meloetta, the Melody Pokemon. A Normal and Psychic type. The melodies sung by Meloetta have the power to make Pokémon that hear them happy or sad. (Quincy checks the Pokedex again) Quincy's Pokedex: When Meloetta uses Relic Song, It changes into to its Pirouette Form causing Meloetta to become a Normal and Fighting type. Tenebris: Melloetta take this. (Tenebris hands her a disc and she absorbs it.) Melloetta: Mello Melloetta Melloett (Tenebris you learn the power of sleep. By Nocturne's might rest) (Burgundy starts to snore.) Melloetta: Mel mello Mel et (Now a little magic touch) (A psychic barrier appears around Burgundy's head as she looks at Cilan.) Burgundy: Time to destroy a little missy named Aphrodite. Aphrodite: (She looks confused.) Why? (Melloetta disappears.) Tenebris: Thank you Melloetta. (As Burgundy calms down, our heroes pack up camp and move on. Aphrodite sticks close to Cilan, just in case.) (Simisear kept firing Hyper Beams back to back, Artemis tried to calm it down but to no avail, then Meditite stepped in.) Artemis: Hold on... (She grabs a cookie and holds it out to Simisear.) Here. Artemis' Simisear: Simi? (What?) (A very cliché memory rush before it wolfs down the cookie and grabs Artemis in a hug.) Artemis: Ow... You're kinda crushing me... (Meditite begins to glow, as it evolves into Medicham, as she uses Psychic to stop Simisear in its tracks) Artemis' Simisear: Simi sear! ("Lemme go, you little...") Medicham: Medicham (time to sleep) (Simisear falls asleep and Artemis brings it back into its pokeball) Artemis: Thanks, Medicham. (She begins to worry about Simisear) (Our heroes start to walk toward a town that Tenebris and Athena want to go to because a professor invited Athena over. He heard she was very smart and could help him decode an ancient artifact he found. As the journey continues.)